


Her Loyal White Knight

by Ambernot



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akumatized, Chatblanc, Dark Chat Noir, F/M, Mariblanc, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambernot/pseuds/Ambernot
Summary: Ladybug is shocked when she finds that her partner has been akumatized. She is even more shocked to find that Chat Blanc seems obsessed with her civilian counterpart. Can she really fight her friend and keep her identity at the same time? Can an akuma actually have a heart? Chat Blanc fic!





	Her Loyal White Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chat Blanc and this is my idea of what he would be like. Please take time to review.

Marinette sat on the beach towel on the beach. She admired the beautiful scenery around her. The sand was golden and fine, the blue water sparkled in the sunlight, and the sound of the waves relaxed her. She watched as shooting stars flew across the sky. Little ladybugs floated around her. As gorgeous sight as it was, it was nothing compared to the boy sitting next to her. Adrien Agreste smiled at her. The sun was nothing compared to his golden hair and the sparking water was dull compared to the sparkle in his eyes. She looked down and admired his perfect abs. She froze as he lifted up her chin to return her gaze to his eyes.

"Marinette?" He said softly.

"Yes, Adrien?" She replied in a dazed voice.

He slowly brought his face to her neck, peppering it with kisses. She melted into a pile of goo as he gently sucked on a the spot where her neck met her shoulder. She let out a soft moan as her body ached with desire. Everything was perfect.

Marinette's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone landing on her roof. Sadly, she was not on a beach; she groaned. She was in her bed with her kwami sleeping peacefully tangled in her hair. She closed her eyes again, having a feeling who was on the roof. The stupid cat better just be passing by. She was not finished with Adrien yet.

She tired tired desperately to put herself back on the beach, and she could almost feel the warm sun before a loud knocking at her trapdoor dragged her back to reality. Tiki groaned and tangled deeper into her hair. Once the Kwami fell asleep, she would be grumpy until sunup. The knocking continued, and it grew louder with every second. Marinette growled and gently untangled Tiki from her hair and placed her on the pillow besides her. She climbed out of bed and over to the trap door.

Chat visiting her was not uncommon, especially in the past few months. He started showing up after the Evilillistrator incident. She had a feeling that he only came around at first to be fed, but she never really minded. After that he started hanging around. They would watch movies, she listen to him obsess over anime as she worked on designs, and he even once helped her with homework. It got to the point where he come over at least twice a week. But, he never came over this late, and he defiantly never woke her up before.

She opened it. "You better have a reason for coming over this late..." She growled.

She paused when she saw the silhouette of Chat Noir, but with bright purple eyes.

"Hello, Purrrincess." He said. "May I come in?"

She was unsure how to react, but he hopped in before she could do anything about it. Yet, the thing that landed in her room was not her partner. He had a pitch white version of Chat Noir's costume. His bright purple eyes contrasted with his extremely pale skin. His hair was wilder then normal, as if a rake was taken through it. But the scariest part was the mad grin across his lips.

She stepped back. "Who are you?"  
....

Chat Blanc pouted at his Princess's comment. Why did his Princess not recognize him? He surly was handsome as ever- even more handsome, in his opinion. He though looked rather dashing in white. Oh, wait, perhaps that was it. She did not recognize him in his new suit.

He chuckled and got down on one knee. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Don't you recognize your loyal white knight?" He asked.

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled away her hand. "Chat Noir?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

He frowned, sudden anger overwhelming him like a tidal wave. That was not his name, not anymore. He hated who he used to be. He was not to be called by the stupid name Pretty Boy took on.

"No." He spit "My name is Chat Blanc now." His anger disappeared as soon as it came. He could never stay mad at his Princess. What kind of knight would he be if he did? Besides, it wasn't like she knew better. She needed to be corrected. She would learn to love the new him, the better him.

"Do you like it?" He grinned at her and spun around to show off his new costume. He liked the new color white. He was now pure. While his old mask used to give him a bit of freedom, it was only temporary. Not to mention it shrouded him in so many secrets. White had no reason to hide. Now he had unlimited freedom with no secrets. Now he could have whatever he wanted. He could have her. It did not cost much. All he had to do was give Hawkmoth what he wanted.

Once he finished showing off, he noticed tears forming in the corner of her eyes. How could she be sad? There was no reason, she should have been happy for him. He was free. Soon, both of them would be free.

"You have been akumatized…" She whispered as she stepped away from him.

"Hey." He said softly as he put his hand to her cheek. She pulled away before he could make contact with her. He frowned. "Don't be upset. I don't like it when you are upset. You are so much prettier when you are happy. You deserve to be happy." She was the prettiest thing he knew, a frown should never come across her perfect features.

She looked at him with sad eyes. "What happened?" She asked in a soft tone.

"What are you talking about?" He responded as he tilted his head to the side. His bright purple eyes bared into hers.

"Why were you akumatized?" She questioned. "What happened? Did someone hurt you? Chat, tell me!"

"I…" He paused as he tried to recall.

He remembered waking up this morning and going to school. He fought an akuma with Ladybug, but it was easy. It took less than twenty minutes and he was back in time for lunch. He went home… and the rest was a blurry. He knew he was angry at one point, he must have been. He must have been furious enough to let himself get akumatized.

"I don't know." He admitted, "I really don't. Hawkbutt must've taken my memories." He giggled, "Or I might have just lost my marbles. That is always an option."

It hurt his head to think about it. He much rather think about his princess. She is the only thing good in this miserable city. The only think in this miserable world.

"This is not a laughing matter!" She protested

He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. His arms wrapped under her legs and around her waist. He sat her on her desk and stood in-between her legs. He grabbed her hips.

"Why are you so grumpy?" He asked as he clicked his tongue. "You are a grumpy little Princess. You are so adorable when you wrinkle your brow like that!"

"Stop trying to change-" He interrupted her by pressing his lips to hers.

Well, he tried to kiss her. She instantly pulled away and glared at him. After she did so, he let out a sigh of frustration. He imagined their first kiss lasting much longer, and being much more passionate. He resisted the urge to kiss her again. No, he just needed to wait. They'd have plenty of time to play out his fantasies later.

"Chat, What the hell was that?" She snapped at him as she pushed him away.

He grinned at her. "It was a knight giving a kiss to his princess. It was true love's kiss!"

Her brow wrinkled even more and she glared at him. If he had not known any better, he almost think that she was angry. Luckily, he was smarter then that. She loved him as much as he loved her. After he gave Hawkbutt what he wanted, they were both going to ditch this sad excuse of a city.


End file.
